House Rules
For now, this is simply a listing of house rules for my players. It will be made pretty sometime. Not now. *Clerics who choose to follow a "Living God" have an altered spell list. They recieve two fewer base clerical spells (does not apply to orisons), but two more domain spells. In addition, they can select three domains instead of the traditional two. They do get additional domain powers. This is due to the more raw connection that the cleric has with their deity, meaning that more of the actual deity's nature is showing up in their casting as opposed to raw divine casting. For example, Carda, 9th level Cleric of Sahim Waheid (a living god), would normally get 4 level 1 spells from the normal cleric spell list, and 1 additional spell from one of her two domains. Under this house rule however, she would gain 2 level 1 spells from the normal cleric spell list, and 3 from her three domains. She could not spontaneously lose one of her three domain spells to cast a cure or inflict spell. *All characters are proficient with all weapons from level 1. Racial abilities and class abilities which specifically allow proficiency with a weapon instead provide weapon focus (The orc weapon proficiency racial trait would provide weapon focus in greataxes, falchions and weapons with the word orc in their name, but the fighter is not automatically proficient with all simple and martial weapons). * Weapon focus, in addition to the normal +1 to hit, also provides additional bonuses. If your weapon only has an x2 critical and no qualities (except monk), you can do any of the following: give it a quality (such as trip or performance) with GM approval, or increase the damage die by 1 step. When you reach BAB +6, you may alter the critical to 18-20/x2, 19-20/x3 or x4. Once the upgrade is chosen with a specific weapon, it may not be changed. *With rare exception, any situation which requires you to pick a single weapon for a feat, such as weapon specialization, pick instead a weapon group to apply that feat to. Weapon groups are defined as per the fighter ability, weapon training. GM has final say on such matters. In the event a specific concept requires it, a custom weapon group can be created, such as dagger and battleaxe for a dual wielder, this does not include all short blades and all axes, but instead the specific listed weapons, plus any at GM discretion. *With rare exception, any class or ability which requires a specific weapon or type of weapon for flavor based reasons, is not restricted as normal to the specific weapons. For example, the Dervish Dance feat requires use of scimitars normally, but a rapier or other weapon would likely be allowed. The Magus is traditionally restricted to piercing or slashing weapons for many of their abilities, but with this house rule would be allowed to use a blunt weapon, they would still be restricted to one-handed weapons however. GM has final say on such matters. *Archtypes and feats normally restricted based on race situationally are allowed for other races. For example, the Scarred Witch Doctor is normally restricted to orcs and half-orcs, but assuming the player backstory and personality was fitting, another race would be allowed to access it. The Fiendish Heritage feat on the other hand would still be restricted to only tieflings. * The penalties for firing into melee have been reduced to a -2 to hit, but if you miss by 2 or less, you hit a random ally within 5 feet of the target. The feat precise shot has been combined with point blank shot. Whenever precise shot is listed as a prerequisite, treat point blank shot as the prerequisite. * The dexterity requirement for the feat Improved Two-Weapon Fighting is 15 as opposed to 17. The dexterity requirement for Greater Two-Weapon Fighting is 17 as opposed to 19. * When two-weapon fighting, you can strike with both weapons as a standard action or at the end of a charge. While not universal, in many cases when text specifies a single melee attack, such as during a charge, a strike can be made with both weapons. This house rule is currently in flux and interactions with specific feats, class abilities and similar will be subject to GM rule or GM fiat. * Pathfinder is balanced on the assumption that specific items are bought on a character. These items are now factored into a characters base stats as they level up. As a result, certain items have been removed the game. Stat boosting items such as Belts of Giant Strength, Amulet of Natural Armor, Ring of Protection, and Cloak of Resistance no longer exist within the game. They can not be found nor purchased. Items which incorperate these types of bonuses in addition to other bonuses can be purchased at reduce cost (See GM). In place, the following bonuses are gained as a character levels. Besides the untyped bonuses, these are all treated as the item they are replacing and stack with themselves (+1 resistance bonus to all saving throws becomes +2 at level 6, etc), but does not stack with other sources as would be standard for the item they are replacing. ** At levels 2, 6, 10, 14, 18: Gain +1 permanent untyped bonus to a single stat. This is a replacement for the additional stat point normally recieved at every 4th level. ** At levels 4, 8, 12, 16, 20: Gain +1 enhancement bonus to a physical stat AND a mental stat. This is an enhancement bonus and is treated as though your character were wearing the appropriate stat boosting item (belt of giant strength, etc), but does not take up an item slot. ** At levels 2, 6, 10, 14, 18: Gain +1 resistance bonus to all saving throws. This stacks with itself but not other resistance bonuses. ** At levels 3, 7, 11, 15, 19: Gain a +1 enhancement bonus to natural armor. This stacks with itself but is otherwise identical to an Amulet of Natural Armor. ** At levels 1, 5, 9, 13, 17: Gain a +1 deflection bonus to AC. This, again, stacks with itself but is otherwise identical to a Ring of Protection. * In addition, in some campaigns, including the current Monster Campaign, the following changes may be made ** Weapons and armor no longer receive enhancement bonuses. There is no such thing as a +1 longsword. Weapons and armor however may have special abilities applied without the normal requisite enhancement bonuses. A flaming longsword does not need a +1 first. The normal enhancement bonuses are incorporated into your stats as you level in the same manner as the above rule. This however comes with an increased scarcity to magic weapons and armor, making magic weapons and armor less likely to be tossed aside in favor of the newest model. ** At levels 1, 5, 9, 13, 17: Gain a +1 enhancement bonus to attack and damage with unarmed strikes, natural attacks, and weapons, including mundane and improvised weapons. This does not count as magic for the purposes of overcoming DR/magic or similar effects. ** At levels 3, 5, 9, 13, 17: Gain a +1 enhancement bonus to your armor and, if applicable, shield. To gain this bonus, you must be wearing armor and/or shield as appropriate. Bracers of Armor do not count. Sorry monks, but you don't need any additional armor. * Dodge and Mobility are merged into one feat, Dodge. It provides both effects. * Combat Expertise is simply an option for characters with 1 BAB at least. * Potions are no longer created via the "Brew Potion" feat, but instead via Craft Alchemy. This otherwise functions like magic item creation. When Brew Potion is given as a bonus feat, replace with the Master Alchemist feat. * Poisons are purchased in batches of 5 doses. In most cases the price of the poison in question is unchanged - meaning that 5 doses of Black Lotus Extract costs 4500 gold, instead of 1 dose for 4500 gold. * Detect Magic now only targets a single adjacent target. Greater dispel magic is now a level 1 spell and acts as the default rules for detect magic. * Cure Disease, Remove Curse and similar spells are no longer on standard spell lists. They can be found on some NPCs (clerics of a deity of disease might have access to cure disease, witch hermits in the swamp might have remove curse). Consumable forms of these spells, particularly potions, can be found but are very rarely on the market and can not be created. They can be added to player spell lists with approval. * Wands of healing spells such as cure light wounds and infernal healing are no longer common. They can be rarely found on the market, or can be found as loot. Due to the rare components required for their creation, they are not available for players to make. (The point of this change is to prevent the standard approach of players topping off after every fight, resulting in the GM increasing the lethality of fights with the intent of providing an actual challenge, opening up multiple encounters as a method of wearing on resources and reducing chances of death to unlucky dice.) * Players naturally heal an increased amount equal to HD+con mod, up to 2x this amount with a heal check and use of a healing kit. Healers kits can be restocked through other skills such as some knowledge, crafts, professions and survival, with some providing additional healing benefits. * Mage armor is a personal spell. * Poison DCs are increased by 2 for each exposure, regardless of if a save has been made since the last exposure. Repeated applications of the same poison within a single combat thus causes the DCs of the poisons to increase steadily. * Infernal healing and greater infernal healing are no longer on wizard spell lists, with rare exception made for personal story (Wizards who follow the worship of Asmodeus for example) * Combat maneuvers that normally state that they can not be used to, say, knock someone off a cliff, can be used to do so. In addition, you do not receive a bonus to save to prevent it, nor an additional combat maneuver check to avoid the dangerous effect. Don't fight the bull rushing dwarf at a cliff's edge. Just a bad idea. * An outsider killed on the material plane does not die, but instead reforms on their natural plane, even if called instead of summoned. They are then bound for a period of time (traditionally 100 years) unless another effect calls them to the material plane. * If you roll a natural 1 on a wand, the entire wand is unusable for 24 hours for anybody, not just the one who rolled the natural 1. * Staves have 50 charges instead of the standard 10 * Items which provide healing on a charges per day basis, or similar items must be worn 24 hours before working. In addition, any item which can provide unlimited healing must be run through the GM - generally to be modified with some limitation or cost. * When using reincarnate, in the event you roll a creature with a 2 or fewer intelligence, this is functional character death short of wish or miracle. As a character with such a low intelligence, you would not resist the promises of your afterlife and the rewards within in favor of a higher purpose, as an adventurer would. * Resurrection magic goes against the fabric of nature. For this reason, the act of bringing a life back requires a great sacrifice generally in the form of the required components to cast the spell, items such as live phoenix eggs, unicorn horns, the soul of a hero, or a similarly "goodly" item. This gives resurrection magics something of a negative reputation, and while it is an evil act, it is not such an evil act that one cannot atone with further goodly acts - the kind that many adventurers and heroes move on to accomplish. The powers that cater to the proper order of souls, the balance of life and death, and similar concepts - be they psychopomp, daemons, and shinigami do not take such a long view however. Whenever a resurrection spell is used, roll percentiles. There is a chance equal to HD (or character level), plus an additional amount depending on the spell used. 10 for reincarnation, 15 for raise dead, 20 for resurrection, 25 for true resurrection. In addition, add 10 to the chance for each time the character has been resurrected by any means. For example, a level 9 character has been resurrected twice by different means, he has died again and opts to go for a reincarnation. He rolls percentiles and has a 9 (character level) + 20 (2 previous resurrection magics) + 10 (he used reincarnation) for a total of 39% chance of getting the attention of a higher power that has decided that he has dodged death too many times. This may take many forms depending on the character (and how badly the roll was failed). Perhaps a psychopomp is ordered to watch over the character and ensure he doesn't dodge death again. Perhaps a Daemon starts trying to find a way to add such an elusive soul to his collection. Perhaps a valkyrie sees that a warrior has died valiantly and insists he goes to his proper reward. In the event of a particularly unlucky character, they might take direct action to reclaim the escaped soul. * The Limited Wish and Wish spell no longer exist on spell lists. Miracle however still does exist, though using the more powerful version of the spell can cause you to become indebted to your deity or the supernatural power granting your spells. Wish can however be found in items, via outsiders or other creatures as standard. * The Longbow, Composite or otherwise, can not be used while mounted. * Some prestige classes - especially dual progression classes - have had their requirements reduced. Requirements other than those noted are unchanged. The point is to allow early entry into classes that tend to suffer due to the people using them falling far behind. ** Arcane Archer requires a BAB +3 (down from +6) and the ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells (up from 1st). ** Eldritch Knight requires the ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells (down from 3rd) ** Arcane Trickster requires the ability to cast mage hand and first level arcane spells. ** Mystic Theurge requires the ability to cast 2nd level divine spells and 1st level arcane spells OR the ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells and 1st level divine spells. ** Bloatmage requires the ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells.